Bobby Dawson's Secret Obsession
by Laurie is me
Summary: Bobby is a witness to something he shouldn’t have seen. Now he has to face Grissom, who’s big secret he just found out. BobbyNick and Grissom?


Title: Bobby Dawson's Secret Obsession

Author: revolution25 (at livejournal) or laurie is me (at PG-13 (for slashy kissing)

Summary: Bobby is a witness to something he shouldn't have seen. Now he has to face Grissom, who's big secret he just found out. (Bobby/Nick and Grissom/?)

A/N: This is a slight crossover with Due South. If you don't know what that is, don't worry, you don't need to for this. For those of you who do know Due South, well okay, so I put them in a band, but I like to imagine it like the Scooby gang, they go to places and have concerts, then solve mysteries. They aren't entirely 'retired' from police work or anything crazy like that.

* * *

Bobby Dawson's gay-dar had to have been broken once he entered into a monogamous relationship.

Bobby wasn't one of those guys who really believed he could tell if any man was gay just by entering into a room, but... well one should be able to tell when it's rather blatant.

His supervisor for seven years, Gil Grissom, was gay. He had no notion of it until now, with Gil kissing a strange man on the mouth, behind the lab. He may not have even known it was Grissom if it wasn't for the full moon, and it was unmistakable, Gil Grissom was no stranger to kissing a man.

His mind raced to any incident that would ever indicate that Grissom was gay, but nothing came. Of course he always tried to keep Sara away from him, but how else could one interpret that other than him wanting to keep their relationship professional. Bobby always thought, as he supposed everyone else did, that it wasn't that he didn't want to because she was female, but because it would be too complicated, especially when they work so closely together.

The two broke off the kiss then Grissom said he was sorry, and the strange man left. As quickly as he had happened upon the scene, it dispersed, leaving no evidence of the interaction.

* * *

"Liza's down for the count," Nick said as he flopped down on the couch, "You know we have two full hours before I have to go into work, whatever shall we do to pass the time daddy?"

Nick's strong hands went on Bobby's thigh and chest, but before he could actually enjoy the contact he blurted out, "Grissom's gay."

Nick sat back and laughed, "right, and I'm straight, and you, well you've got to be a transsexual, Catherine was Christopher-"

"He was kissin' a man Nicky." Bobby said in a tone that told Nick that he meant what he said.

"It was probably-"

"On the mouth. With his tongue down the guys throat."

Nick sat there with his hand covering his mouth. When he regained his ability to speak Nick said quietly, "but he's had sex with women..."

"So have you." Bobby said firmly.

"I was just tryin' that out, seein' how the other half lives. I guess he was too..."

"Or he's bisexual." There was a silence between them for too long, Bobby had to break it, "I told you 'cause I didn't want to keep it secret from you. And, I don't know how to act towards him, I know something he doesn't want me to know. "

* * *

The next week went fine for Nick, he interacted with Grissom the same as he always had. There were times when he would shake his head as if to say, 'why didn't I see it sooner?'

Bobby on the other hand was jumpy around everyone. He knew it was ridiculous, why should he be frightened, it wasn't as if he was going to try to get into his ballistics lab and find Grissom and his Mystery Man snogging right on the table. But he did jump, every time someone entered the room, so much so that Catherine sat him down and asked him if anything was wrong in an 'official' way with Ecklie waiting on the other side of the office door.

Nicky told him that there was even a pool as to what made him so jumpy. Greg had twenty dollars on him misfiring his gun and almost killing himself, as if that would ever happen. Jacqui had ten dollars on an ex being in town, he thanked god that she never mentioned whether the ex would be a guy or a girl to the betting pool. Warrick gave five dollars to the betting pool if they would leave it alone and get off his case about it, saying he would not tell any of them because they made a game out of his suffering. Nick bet thirty dollars on a mugging that he was too afraid to tell anyone about because he thought everyone would think Bobby was weak, he knew there was a reason he loved that man. And of course Hodges had forty dollars on either guilt, because Bobby murdered someone and was worried he wouldn't get away with it, or coke, which he said perfectly explained the nervousness.

Bobby was fine with the rumors, he never minded them before especially when they were questioning his sexuality, but he never wanted to hear one that hinted at the truth. He saw his boss with a man, and his boss was clearly a man in the closet with the door-welded shut.

At the end of shift on Friday, the one day the both ended at the same time, Nicky decided to take Bobby out to the Golden Stirrup, a country music dance club. Bobby was glad for it, some line dancing was what he needed to get his mind off of things. He always had a good time there, it wasn't a gay club, which meant they had to act like friends inside but he always found it fun to see how many women would hit on Nicky and use pick up lines on him. It was just dancing, the entire place oozed of family friendly-ness and not much in the way of sexy-club which is just what Bobby needed.

"It's a band tonight." Nicky said over the talking at the bar end of the room, "They're called Maple Wind, I've got all their records. They're all either cops, mounties, or retired cops. The main guy is a Mountie, Benton Fraser, if he were gay... well if you left me for him, biased on looks alone mind you, I surely would understand."

"Nicky, no one looks better than you, especially after a long double shift, and you've got that exhausted horny look..."

"Down boy, we're here for the dancing remember?" Nick said with that sexy smile that Bobby couldn't help but return.

The lights in the bar went down and the lights on the dance floor and stage went up. Bobby turned the barstool he was sitting in towards the stage and nearly fell off. The song flowed to the back and the man began to sing:

_Thirty-two down on the Robert McKenzie!_

_Thirty-two men on a Great Lake boat Thunderbay_

_2800 pounds of coal on a cold November day_

"My god Nicky, that's him!"

Nick turned away from the band and looked to Bobby, "what are you talkin' about?"

"That's the guy!" Bobby shouted and whispered to Nick, "the guy with Grissom."

"Him?" Nick seemed insulted, "He's straight."

"Well maybe I just have the unlucky happenstance to catch every closeted man in Clark County in the act, but I swear that's the guy!"

Nick nearly pushed him out of the club and they walked to the corner to catch a cab.

"I really can't believe this. Grissom and some closeted Mountie..."

"What's so hard to believe?" Bobby asked angrily.

"I believe YOU, it's just strange. Then again Grissom is strange so I guess it shouldn't be too surprising..."

Bobby, staying angry then asked, "Why is none of this at all surprising to you? One would think you knew about it the entire time."

Nicky shook his head, "It's a surprise. But my opinion of Grissom doesn't change biased on his sexual preference, he's always been someone I admire and love like a father. I think it's time to ask yourself why your opinion of him is so dependant on who he likes to sleep with."

* * *

"Cath, can we talk?" Bobby asked as he knocked on the frame of her office door.

She smiled and motioned him forward, "you mean now that Ecklie isn't listening at the keyhole?"

Bobby smiled weakly, "somethin' like that. I've had time to think," he sat down at one of the chairs in front of her desk and interlaced his fingers, "I'm jumpy 'cause... on account of Brad Haldound."

Catherine looked at him quizzically, "is he a suspect?"

Bobby shook his head, "in high school, after the big homecoming game, we won fourteen to none, he caught me behind the bleachers kissing my boyfriend. At the time no one knew I was gay, and when Brad came by, well he didn't see Tom, so he threatened me. He told me to tell him who I was with, said that I could go to purgatory instead of hell if I gave the other 'sinner' up and mended my ways. He gave me a week until he'd beat the crap and maybe even the life outta me."

"Bobby," she started sounding as soothing as possible.

Before she could finish Bobby interrupted, "I know no one here cares if I'm gay or not. I know something about someone's sexuality that I shouldn't, that I was never actually told about. Maybe the reason I'm so jumpy 'bout that is 'cause I think Brad Haldound, or someone like him, is around the corner threatening to beat the life outta me if I don't tell him who."

"It's okay that you know Grissom's gay." She finally said after a long silence.

Bobby chuckled to himself, of course Catherine knew everything.

"He heard you that night and... Well I think we both know Grissom doesn't really know how to handle personal things. He's been wanting to talk to you about it, hopefully make you more comfortable about the whole thing, but he doesn't know what to do. You should talk with him."

* * *

"So he knows that you know, and now he knows that you know that he knows?"

Bobby thought for a moment to make sure that made sense then nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you going to talk to him about it?" Nick asked as he passed the clean dish for Bobby to dry.

"I have to don't I?"

"What are you going to say to him?"

"I guess I'll just say-"

* * *

"I've got those ballistic results you wanted." Bobby said nervously as he entered Grissom's office.

Grissom looked up from his file folder at Bobby, then nervously fidgeted with shutting the folder, "I could have gone to get the results, you didn't have to come here."

"I know. I just thought we could talk..."

Fidgeting nervously Grissom nodded and motioned for Bobby to shut the door and sit down.

"I didn't..." Grissom struggled, "I believe in keeping my professional life and my personal life separate. I never wanted to put you in the position... I thought you may have been feeling differently because of my orientation then Catherine said... Well-"

"I know, it all really doesn't matter, I was just nervous, I'm not exactly the first person you wanted to tell I'm sure. I wont tell anyone, and I'm not uncomfortable anymore, so you have nothing to worry about."

Grissom flustered, and tried to find the right words to say, but Bobby spoke up again, "By the way, I heard him singing, he's got a good voice."

Grissom laughed nerves falling a bit, "He's an amazing singer, but apparently all Mounties are, they burst out into song regularly... but he has no rhythm."

"Nicky's the exact opposite, he can barely carry a tune, but he always wants to sing in the car." Bobby paused for a moment then said, "when did you first find out about us?"

Grissom smiled sadly, "I've had some suspicions, but with what happened recently..."

They stayed quiet for a long moment, then Bobby asked the question that had been bothering him for a while, "So, a Mountie, a Royal Canadian Mounted Police Officer, in Las Vegas?"

"Well he first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of his father-"

**END**


End file.
